


Gravity Well

by SpinelessDragon



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinelessDragon/pseuds/SpinelessDragon
Summary: What Alex doesn't get - the thought that keeps him awake in his bunk, or absently smoothing his fingers over the Roci's controls without being aware of it - is whether or not Amos gets anything out of it.





	Gravity Well

**Author's Note:**

> I was disappointed by the lack of fic in this fandom, so I decided to write the porn I want to see in the world. First fic in around a decade (oops I'm old).

What Alex doesn't get - the thought that keeps him awake in his bunk, or absently smoothing his fingers over the _Roci_ 's controls without being aware of it - is whether or not Amos gets anything out of it. He shouldn't let it bother him, but he can't help ruminating over it. Amos, that big idiot, doesn't seem to notice anything. Which isn't to say that he hasn't noticed, just that he hasn't done anything about it, or said anything.

It really isn't that weird. With Naomi and the captain shacking up, it's not like there's many other options.

Still, though; every time Amos slips into his room after his watch, or stands too close to him in the galley, he's surprised. Amos's sex drive isn't really even that high, despite his predilection to hang out in brothels. He seems content to just touch Alex, and it's only when Alex gets a hand on him that he does anything about it. That, combined with the occasional blank stares, and sudden acts of violence, only cement in Alex's mind that something bad happened to Amos. Maybe several somethings.

It's enough that this- relationship that they have seems fraught with mines, edges that Alex doesn't want to brush against and that he can't see. The fact that Amos hasn't exploded, or even been rough with him so far, just makes him think that when it does come, it's going to be bad.

But really, Alex is a chickenshit, so he doesn't say anything, or do anything. And Amos keeps coming back, even when they wind up with a cute botanist on board.

Then they have a run in with a monster straight out of a horror novel, and Alex understandably doesn't see Amos for a week. They both work tirelessly on the _Roci_ 's repairs, trying to eradicate any trace of the monster, both for their safety and for their peace of mind. He doesn't want to think about Naomi.

When the door to his room opens in the middle of the ship's night, he just shuffles obligingly closer to the wall. There's a pause, then the rustle of clothing, and a brief draft as Amos lifts up the covers and crawls underneath. He's blazingly hot, as usual, big muscles generating enough heat to warm up the entire cabin it feels like. And if Alex has been keeping the temperature a little colder in here, well, the _Rocinante_ won't tell on him.

Amos curls into Alex's side, slowly, like he's giving Alex time to object. Alex waits it out, and Amos settles over and around him, pressing his mouth to Alex's shoulder in a facsimile of a kiss.

Alex feels every year of his age when he mutters, "I just want to sleep tonight, partner."

"Ok," Amos replies, like it's no big deal.

He moves to get up, but Alex catches him around the waist and adds, "you can stay."

Amos pauses, then lays back down. He doesn't even shuffle to get comfortable, just drops his head onto Alex's pillow and goes to sleep. It's an enviable ability, and Alex lays awake for a long time while Amos starts to snore gently against his neck. It occurs to him that this is what couples do, that they're probably a little past friends with benefits, and that he should probably get this hashed out with Amos.

When he wakes up in the morning to Amos kissing his cheek and then lumbering out the door, all he does is take his wedding band off and put it away.

-

That night, he waits by his door like a stupid teenager until he hears Amos's heavy tread on the decking. When he opens the door, Amos pauses and stares at him blankly until Alex pulls him inside. Then he catches up with the program, and pushes Alex against his closed door to make out with him. This, Alex is confident Amos likes. Amos kisses like a filthy hooker, open-mouthed and hips rolling, but he groans almost inaudibly, deep in his chest, when Alex does something he likes. Alex works on coaxing as many sounds from him as he can, nipping at his bottom lip, scratching at his scalp. Amos's semi is poking him in the hip, but Amos has that strange obedience to him again, and since Alex hasn't signaled for more, he doesn't do more than rut teasingly against the Martian.

He hasn't shaved in a while, so their beards scrape against each other in a way that gets Alex's blood racing. The fact that Amos has him thoroughly pinned doesn't hurt, either. Even at a third of a g Amos feels immoveable, his big hands pressing Alex further into the door. He wants, badly, to unzip his flight suit and get those hands on his bare skin, but he's committed to his experiment. So he does nothing to hurry them along, just tilts his head so that Amos can get to his neck, and keeps his touches above the belt. Amos is still enthusiastic, completely focused on Alex. They make out long enough that his lips are bruised, and Amos is starting to hump him a little harder.

Amos seems pretty on-board with the program, even though he's not doing anything else, so Alex risks asking, "tell me what you want, partner."

"What do you mean?" His tone is even, but there's a little rough catch to his voice that goes straight to Alex's dick.

"What do you want?" Alex repeats.

He's worried, now, and he doesn't know how to explain that Amos should be able to want things, too.

Sure enough, there's a pause, and then Amos casually asks, "wanna fuck?"

"Do you want to?" Alex asks as casually as he can. Which is probably not very, because his cock is not paying any heed to the loaded conversation they're having.

"...yeah?" Amos says, pulling back a bit. He's giving Alex a look like the martian is an idiot, and Alex has the perverse impulse to bite him.

Instead, he leans back against his door, and says, "all yours."

Amos's face goes blank trying to decipher Alex's words, even though he's still hard. Alex waits with the last dregs of his patience, and finally, finally, Amos pulls down the zipper on his flight suit, and shoves it down Alex's shoulders. Alex pushes it off the rest of the way so Amos can drag his undershirt over his head. Amos nearly rips his own off, and that's nice to see. He sighs in pleasure, running his hands through Alex's chest hair. He doesn't have a body like Amos, thick with muscle, but Amos seems to appreciate this, so that's fine with Alex. Amos pulls a little to get him closer, and that's new, so Alex goes willingly, lets Amos press their chests together and mouth at Alex's jaw.

He prompts Amos, "tell me what you like."

Amos huffs a breath against his neck, and says, unhelpfully, "I like this."

Alex makes a noise that could hopefully be interpreted as _I'm interested, please continue,_ instead of _hurry the fuck up_.

Amos tries to suck a hickey through his beard for a minute, then says, "do you wanna fuck me?" like it isn't something that would blow Alex's mind.

"Izzat what you want?" Alex manages, somewhat breathless.

They've never fucked, because Alex had taken one look at the size of Amos's cock and decided he would rather be able to sit down to pilot the _Roci_ the next day. He had assumed that wasn't something a guy like Amos would want, and so he never brought it up again, content to trade handjobs and the occasional blowjob.

"Yeah," Amos says, unselfconsciously, "I want your dick in me."

Jesus, this is why you should talk about things, more sex might be on the table.

All of Alex's good intentions fly out the cargo bay, and he hustles Amos back to the bed. Amos laughs, the big idiot, but shucks the rest of his clothes while Alex digs his lube out of his drawer. He looks as hot as the goddamn sun in Alex's bed, and lifts one arm above his head like he knows it, flexing. Alex fumbles the tube, but manages not to drop it on the floor in his scramble to get to the bed. Amos makes room for him like someone with half as much bulk, canting his hips up in invitation.

Alex remembers his plan enough to ask, "do you want me to, or do you want to...?" he gestures with the tube.

"You do it," Amos says, and that's enthusiastic enough for him.

Alex slicks the fingers of one hand, and uses the other to help spread Amos's meaty thighs. Alex has to bite his lip to keep himself from shoving in; instead, he rubs Amos's hole, barely dipping in. Amos sighs and relaxes back on the bed, watching Alex with his big eyes. He's not that tight, and that's enough to tip Alex off that this is real, Amos isn't just doing it because that's what he thinks Alex wants. He can imagine Amos back in his room, pressing a finger into himself while he jerks off, and it's enough to drag a whimper out of him.

He presses one finger in, pumping in and out. Amos still looks and feels relaxed, so Alex teases him with another finger. Amos shoves his hips up impatiently, and Alex gives it to him, pressing deep into the warm muscles of his body. Amos groans softly. Alex has to pause to wipe the sweat off of his face; he is absolutely not to old for this, but damnit, his stamina is shot to hell right now. Amos goes back to rocking his hips, trying to impale himself on Alex's fingers, and the martian can take the hint well enough. He presses inwards, crooking his fingers to try and hit the spot that Amos is angling for. It takes a few seconds, then Amos groans deep in his chest like he's in pain. Except his cock is dripping onto his stomach.

Alex hurriedly adds a third finger, debating letting his vice grip on Amos's thigh go in order to try and stave off his own orgasm.

His thought is interrupted when Amos sighs, "just do it, brother."

"Yeah...?" Alex croaks, momentarily stunned.

"I want it so bad," Amos says, eyes unfocused, and that's a performance.

It irritates Alex enough that he pinches Amos's thigh in retribution. Amos twitches, and he looks surprised before his face goes flat again.

There's no way to tell what he's thinking like that, so Alex just says, "you don't need to seduce me, I'm already in bed with you."

There's another pause, where Alex doesn't dare move in case he's about to get punched, but then Amos laughs and they're ok again.

"Hurry up, or I'll just sit on your dick," he says cheerfully.

Alex has to squeeze his eyes shut. "Another time."

He doesn't look up again, but he knows that Amos is grinning. Instead he shoves his flight suit and his boxers over his ass so he can get his dick out. He lines up with Amos's hole, which twitches against the head of his cock. He'd like to take his time, but his balls are tight enough, so he just pushes steadily in. When he bottoms out they both groan, sweat sliding against each other. Amos braces a hand against the head of the bed to get himself some leverage to push back onto Alex while he's still catching his breath.

Since he's pretty sure that Amos will run the show by himself, and he still has some pride in himself as a man, Alex catches hold of Amos's hips and starts fucking him. He aims at the spot he had just been working, and is rewarded when Amos lets out a loud grunt. He quickly gets into a rhythm, long and tight strokes that have him panting hard and desperately trying not to come like a teenager.

"Yeah," Amos breathes, and it's all the encouragement he needs.

He presses Amos's knee into his chest to ease the angle and Amos takes it, way more flexible than someone of his bulk should be. He reaches down and starts jacking himself off, face tilted up and watching Alex. His lips part a bit, and his cheek are flushed, and goddamn it, he looks pretty as a picture.

"Don't come yet," he says, ruining it.

Alex grunts part in irritation, part in exertion. He shoves his thigh under Amos's ass to change the angle and give his knees a break. Amos sighs and catches Alex around the back of the neck with his free hand. It's such an affectionate gesture that Alex stutters a little in his rhythm. He's done it a dozen times before, affectionate touches, but now Alex can see an almost tender expression on his big face. Alex is so fucked.

Amos jerks himself off faster, says, "I'm close," freely. Alex will definitely feel this in his gut tomorrow but he keeps going, all of his focus on getting Amos off before he comes like a missile in his ass. Alex reaches down clumsily and shoves his thumb against Amos's perineum, in a desperate attempt to get him there.

Amos says, "oh," like he's surprised, and his back arches as he comes messily all over his stomach and the sheets. Alex doesn't even need the extra stimulation from Amos's clenching ass to come, buried as deeply as he can get. Amos sighs in pleasure and rocks back on Alex's dick in a slow, filthy grind, that has Alex twitching from the stimulation. His legs come down, and Alex slips out with a noise of regret. The room stinks of sex and sweat, more than the air recyclers can keep up with.

Amos catches him before he can go anywhere, tugs him down so that his come is smeared between their bellies. He doesn't even kiss Alex, just briefly rubs their cheeks together like an animal and wraps a thick arm around his waist. Alex just lays on top and gets his breath back, flight suit still tangled around his legs. Damn.

"Were you trying to figure out if I wanted to have sex with you?" Amos asks, completely ruining the afterglow.

Alex groans and buries his face into Amos's neck. It doesn't make the earther go away though, so he finally grunts, "yeah."

"Oh."

There's a long pause, and for a minute Alex thinks that Amos has fallen asleep, that he's going to need to get up to clean them off.

"I think you're hot and I want to keep having sex with you. Is that clear?"

Alex chokes on air. The words are somewhat aggressive, but Amos says them cheerfully enough to be confusing. Amos pulls a corner of the sheet up to swipe at the mess on them while Alex is still stuttering through something to say.

He manages, "just wanted you to know you have... options."

"Yeah, ok," Amos says. "Next time I want to ride your dick. Is that good?"

"Yes," Alex says too quickly. He adds, "that would be good," as a poor attempt to salvage any remaining ego.

Amos gives up on the sheet, and rolls Alex bodily over so that he can get up to get a towel. Alex isn't young any more, but the sight of Amos's bare ass walking away from him is enough to make him wish he had another round in him. There's a stream of come trailing down the muscle of his thigh, and Alex has to swallow a few times. Amos comes back and cleans Alex up with surprising gentleness, then throws the towel on the floor. He glances at his abandoned flight suit.

"Do you wanna stay?" Alex asks, making room on the bed.

"Yeah."


End file.
